


《侵犯》

by Jusper



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusper/pseuds/Jusper
Kudos: 8





	《侵犯》

范无咎趴在谢必安的工作桌斜对面，手里握着一杯奥利奥奶茶，静静的看着总裁大人认真工作的侧颜。红白相间的头发垂在额头前，鼻梁上架着一副镶着金边的圆形镜片，后面的红色双眼正专心致志地看着电脑屏幕，眉眼间皆是专注的神情。再往下，精致的下巴，突起的喉结…哦不这太诱人了……范无咎赶紧喝了口奶茶压压惊。哥哥的红色领带压在干净的白色衬衫上，深领的设计露出他一小片胸膛引人无限遐想。  
要说他们现在身上这件欧洲风的衬衫，还是范无咎亲手设计的呢。果不其然，哥哥对于这件衣服爱不释手，这样自己也就可以每天盯着哥哥大饱眼福——当然，如果能什么都不穿会更好。  
他们兄弟俩在这家设计公司工作，虽然两人都极为有天赋，但谢必安凭着“认真踏实刻苦肯干”的美好奉献品质，获得了美智子老板的青睐，坐上了总裁的位置；而范无咎则将“三天打鱼两天晒网”展现的淋漓尽致，又把“慢工出粗活”的精神贯彻落实到底，所以纵使他设计出了无数精致的服装，至今仍是公司底层工资最少的贫困人口。  
谢必安作为总裁，倒是足够霸道。但是范无咎就认定他是受，而且必须是范无咎他自己的受。没当有女同事跟哥哥接触时，范无咎就感到心里很不是滋味的发酸。特别是美智子每次把哥哥单独叫到办公室，他恨不得趴到玻璃上听听到底是什么事，不然心里就没完没了的吃醋……  
该死的美智子，肯定是觊觎我哥的美貌，没错，肯定是酱紫……而且还是个绿茶！渣女！！白莲花！！！还天天穿着我哥设计的衣服……“阿嚏——”美智子坐在办公室里打了个喷嚏，“这大冬天的可千万别感冒啊……”  
一想到这欺人太甚的老板，范无咎就气的牙痒痒，他狠狠的咬着奶茶的吸管。关键是他还不能辞职，不然就更不知道美智子会对哥哥做出什么样不可描述的事情了……  
“无咎，赶紧去专心工作。”谢必安温柔好听的男声打断了他的思绪。  
“我这不是收集灵感呢吗？”范无咎嘴上狡辩着，心里却很高兴哥哥能关注自己。  
“哎呀，今天晚上是公司年会，明天就放年假了，你还不赶紧去把工作收收尾。”  
一想到明天1月1号，连着到春节之后，几周不用来上班，谢必安就开心的不得了。  
“咚咚咚”敲门声响起，“谢总裁，抱歉能打扰一下吗？”一道女声在门外响起。  
“进来吧。”谢必安抬起头回应道。  
艾玛推门进来：“谢总好！这是今年公司的业绩总结，麻烦您交给美智子老板，谢谢您！”  
“好，谢谢你的工作。”谢必安接过打印的文件，点了点头，“今年你的贡献很突出，我会让美智子老板点名表扬你们这些努力的员工的。”说完还不着痕迹的瞥了范无咎的一眼……  
范无咎翻了个白眼，差点一口奶茶喷出来弄脏文件。  
“谢谢谢谢，太谢谢谢总了（？？？），谢总再见～！”说罢艾玛推门离开。  
此刻范无咎内心全是不满与愤怒，刚刚他全程被当成空气，只能在一旁静静的看着两人“你来我往眉来眼去来来回回挤眉弄眼”。然而谢必安完全没有察觉到弟弟的小脾气：“我现在去交文件，你赶紧回去工作吧。随后范无咎就委屈巴巴的看着哥哥走出办公室。哼～！

很快就熬到了下班的时间，谢必安还要去加班开会，范无咎只能先自己回家。现在下午6点，年会要8点才开始，范无咎也不知道自己现在该干什么。他走进电梯，正要关门，艾玛小姐和库特先生也进了电梯。  
“范先生，您好～”艾玛小姐微笑着。  
“嗯……”范无咎极为冷淡的应了一声。  
电梯内的空气瞬间凝结到了尴尬的极点……  
“…”艾玛抖着手捋了捋头发。  
“……”范无咎沉默着靠在电梯间的墙上。  
“………”库特掏出手机低头看着。  
“…………”艾玛掸了掸肩膀。  
“……………”范无咎闭上眼睛。  
“咳…”库特清了清嗓子，率先打破了宁静，“其实你要想追你哥，我们可以帮你的……”  
范无咎：？？？！！！  
这是范无咎第一次想问为什么办公楼层那么高…为什么电梯这么慢……  
“今天晚上表彰优秀员工的环节我负责给大家端红酒杯。”艾玛解释道。  
“我们可以跟负责食物与端盘的杰克先生串通好，让他再红酒中动些手脚，然后嘿嘿嘿……”库特隐晦的笑了笑。  
“我好像知道咱们公司业绩为什么下滑了……”范无咎看着缓缓打开电梯门说道……

范无咎还是跟着艾玛和库特提前来到了会场，见到了比自己还高的杰克。一身粉绿相间的厨师服——他在哥哥的电脑里见过这件衣服的设计图，待着怪异的面具，左手巨大的爪子不禁让人怀疑他到底能不能独自完成蛋糕的制作。  
“杰克，这是谢总他弟，有点小要求需要你的帮助……”库特说完，和艾玛甩下一个龌龊的眼神便溜走了。  
——————————  
杰克，我想给我哥下药。  
下，下劲猛的。下一包够吗？  
不够。  
下两包够么？  
够了，谢谢杰克，杰克真好！  
——————————  
爪爪杰生产的*药，谭姐用完都说好，一块钱四包，嘿嘿～！  
——————————  
*药，贱卖！  
——————————  
谁TM买*药——！！！  
——————————  
“小伙子，有前途啊……”杰克看了看眼前比自己矮一截的范无咎，“加油，奥利给！”

与杰克交代完之后，范无咎又去找了公司年会的主持人瑟维。瑟维说时间还早，带他去超市里逛了一圈。一路上，老谋深算的八卦瑟维一直在套他的话。最后范无咎还是嘴露，把自己的计划说了出去。  
“你这么骚，你哥知道吗？”瑟维推着装满零食的购物车，和范无咎走到深处的货架前，“喏，自己拿……”待范无咎定睛看清眼前的货物，一个箭步躲到瑟维身后——套子和润滑油……  
“扭扭捏捏不像样！”老油条瑟维呵呵一笑，无奈的踮着脚帮范无咎拿了下来。刚要调头走人，范无咎又在瑟维焦灼目光下，以年底存款少为借口，把套子放了回去……  
Wow，现代年轻人都这么“猛”的吗！？瑟维也不再强求他，推着购物车就去付款了。  
真到了前台付钱时，范无咎远远的躲到了角落里，倒是瑟维脸不红心不跳的替他付了款，还顺手帮他拿了一杯波霸奶茶。但临走时，范无咎还是被收银人员犀利的小眼神识破。  
两人7点半才回到会场，距离年会开始只剩半个小时。瑟维用大布袋把零食全部转走，匆匆忙忙地跑去后台彩排了，只留下一杯奶茶和润滑油。末了又补了一句：“你又没付钱……”，言外之意就是“我只是想套你话……”范无咎左手奶茶右手润滑油，心想自己也没带包，又不好意思找人帮忙寄存这种东西，就赶忙回了一趟家，放到了卫生间洗手台不起眼的柜子里。

带他跑回会场时，年会已经开始，舞台上一群老大妈正表演着索然无味的广场舞。刺眼的灯光，嘈杂的音乐与兴奋的人群，令现场混乱而热闹。然而这些范无咎都已无暇去顾及。  
杰克与范无咎商量好：在谢必安上台与其他员工喝酒庆功时，杰克端上一盘红酒杯，并提前在谢必安的杯子中加入可以让他兴奋的药剂。再由艾玛负责依次分发酒杯，这样可以保证哥哥会喝下药剂。药效2小时生效，且年会在晚上10点就会结束，他有…不，他们有充分的时间……  
突然人群中响起激烈的鼓掌声，范无咎抬眼望去，原来是美智子老板亲自上阵表演节目。说起她来，可是日本的高学历设计师，来到中国一手创建了自己的设计公司，如今在市场上占领着重要地位。  
一曲绵柔的日本古典舞曲响起，美智子秀丽轻盈的舞姿，给现场渲染了一份宁静的气氛。宛如山间的竹笛声，随着清澈的溪流缓缓流淌……  
可范无咎对年会这些上五花八门的节目都不感兴趣，他只一心想着今天晚上，怎么才能让哥哥借着药劲心甘情愿的与他发生关系。他细细一想，好像哥哥无论如何也不会同意的吧…这种在他看来有背伦理的事情……那算了，硬上吧，干就完了……  
范无咎心中带着一丝愧疚，心虚的扭过头看向自己的哥哥，却看见哥哥证津津有味目不转睛的看着美智子的舞蹈。  
范无咎今天本就不爽，在这么一刺激心里的醋坛子直接翻了：“哥，你……！”  
谢必安微皱着眉，莫名其妙的看着范无咎。随即像是意识到了什么，轻笑着伸手呼噜着范无咎的头发：“放心，你哥我是正人君子。我是不会给你找嫂子的……”  
“切～”范无咎生着闷气，嘬着手里瑟维给自己买的的波霸奶茶。  
找不找嫂子不一定，但你今晚就要成为你自己的弟妹了……（？？？）  
谢必安看着自己的弟弟，把他的小脾气权当成了幼稚闹事儿和年少轻狂。看着弟弟嘟着小嘴喝最爱的奶茶的亚子，脸上又忍不住发笑……  
“你笑什么？！”说实话，范无咎很反感别人笑自己。  
“哎呦，甭生气了，男子汉大丈夫，气性哪有那么大？”谢必安说罢还往弟弟身上一靠。  
这一靠，惹得范无咎身子紧绷，不敢动弹，值得僵着身子问道：“哥，如果有天我做了对不起你的事…你会干什么……”  
“说吧，想养哪只猫？”  
“……”（喵喵喵(^･ｪ･^)？）

一曲终了，美智子也结束了她精彩的表演，台下又是一阵掌声雷动，美智子也是仪态万方的冲大家鞠着躬。  
瑟维拿着两只麦克风走上台，递给美智子一只，随后开口道：“在欣赏完美智子老板的节目后，又到了一年一度的好员工评选时期！下面有情美智子小姐宣布优秀员工获奖名单。”  
在美智子念了一大串名字之后，终于念到了谢必安，艾玛，库特。范无咎觉得今天是他人生中最酸的一天，虽然这是他计划的必经过程，但一看到艾玛给哥哥端红酒杯，他就气不打一处来。  
不过好在计划如期进行，成功让谢必安毫无疑心的喝下了带有药物的酒。现在只需要耐心等候，静待年会结束，回到家，药效发作……  
时机即将成熟，但他知道，如果想要真的让哥哥接受，必须一次成功，万万不可拖泥带水。

过了约莫一个小时，年会终于结束，大家都纷纷离场，各回各家，开启了自在的年终假期。谢必安虽说没醉，但毕竟“行车不规范兄弟一起死”，还是把车让给了只爱喝奶茶的范无咎来开。  
在踩油门之前，范无咎下意识地看了一眼后视镜——美智子正望着他们的车嬉笑。范无咎猛地把头探出车窗，回头看着美智子。美智子慌忙打起扇子遮住一脸笑意，带着鼓励的眼神冲他缓缓点着头。  
范无咎寻思着瑟维那个大喇叭，是不是又跑出去到处传播消息。不过范无咎却不介意这点，他反倒是很乐意全公司都知道谢必安是他的所有物。  
不过让心事重重做贼心虚，又刚刚拿到驾照的范无咎驾车，并不是个明智之举。一路上车子极为不平稳，颠来颠去。让累的昏昏欲睡的谢必安，坐在副驾驶上不得安宁。下车后谢必安也没说什么，跟范无咎肩并肩走进了楼门，又步履发飘地进了电梯。光是在电梯里就差点困得一头栽下去，最后还是范无咎架着哥哥，把他拖进了家门。  
一到家，谢必安就被困倦侵袭全身，身心俱惫的他直接瘫软在了床上，眯上眼睛半睡半醒。范无咎看着从未如此疲惫的哥哥，很想打电话质问杰克放的是不是安眠药……强烈的自律性，与从小起榜样带头作用的习惯，以及当哥哥的责任心，令他强撑着疲惫的身躯，迷迷糊糊地去洗脸刷牙。  
谢必安刷完了牙，坐在床上，脱掉了西服外套，只留了里面一件单薄的衬衫。半透明的布料挂在身上，胸前还有一小部分被水溅湿，隐隐约约透出红色的两点……正当范无咎痴迷的看着哥哥身材，沉迷于谢必安的美色之时，谢必安自顾自地关上了灯：“晚安，无咎～”打着哈欠的声音充满了困乏。  
兄弟俩倒是每晚同床共枕，就是谢必安死活不理解弟弟裸睡的习惯。范无咎轻手轻脚的洗漱完，拉上窗帘脱光衣服，钻进了暖和的被窝，不想打搅哥哥的睡眠。两人背靠背躺在床上，范无咎拿出手机看了眼时间，距离哥哥喝下喝酒已经过去了两个多小时了。范无咎觉得自己的计划泡汤了……

范无咎怀着心事，一直睡不着。可就在他昏昏沉沉即将入睡之际，却感到被窝里越来越燥热，一旁的谢必安也开始躁动的翻着身。  
范无咎意识到是药效发作了，便在心中窃喜。  
过了一会，谢必安先是把腿伸出被子，仍是不能缓解身上流淌的一股灼热，炙烤般的燃烧着。而且他意识到自己的下身竟渐渐变硬起了反应，便撑着胳膊起来想要去卫生间自己解决一下。  
谁料范无咎突然拉住了谢必安的手腕，明知故问道：“哥，怎么了？”  
“我，上趟厕所……”  
范无咎的另一只手已经隔着裤子，抚上了谢必安的那处。  
“无咎…别闹……”谢必安佯装镇静，却仍是掩藏不住字眼之间的淡淡喘息。  
范无咎没有说什么，把谢必安拉回到了床上，紧接着又翻身压在了哥哥的身上。身体因为药物的作用变得敏感，仅仅是弟弟隔着裤子的一阵轻轻揉弄，也让谢必安难以自持。他已然一幅淫荡的模样，全然丢弃了总裁大人禁欲的气质。  
范无咎看着哥哥激动的扬起脖子，露出一个好看的弧度，性感的喉结上下滚动几下。范无咎一口吻住住这勾引人的喉结，伸出舌头细细品尝。此刻他们的每一个动作，都是如此的色情……

范无咎迫不及待的扒下了谢必安的白色长裤，只留了一件衬衫贴在哥哥上半身。谢必安修长的双腿与勃发的性器暴露在范无咎眼前，一览无余。  
谢必安紧皱着眉，谨慎地眯起眼紧盯着自己的弟弟，胸膛因剧烈的喘息而上下起伏着。若不是下身勃起的阴茎贴在小腹上，俨然一副严肃的神情。范无咎被哥哥的敌意吓到了，但他还是咽了咽口水，伸手摸上谢必安的大腿。  
谢必安半卧在床上，枕头垫在他的腰后，而范无咎用手按住了自己的大腿。范无咎的脸近在咫尺，但在谢必安难以聚焦的双眼中，时而清晰时而模糊。药物的潮热蒙蔽了思考能力，谢必安原本的红眼珠也因情欲变得愈加猩红。谢必安正欲开口质问无咎，下一秒，却被范无咎一口咬上了侧颈。  
“嘶…”谢必安吃痛地倒吸一口凉气，他低头看见范无咎的手指，正来回搔痒着自己大腿内侧最敏感的地方。他双腿无力地蹬着范无咎，但在范无咎看来，这分明就是撩拨和欲拒还迎。药物的高热和下身的胀痛得不到缓解，也令谢必安十分难受，只能一直闭着眼用鼻子发出“嗯嗯”的声音。  
范无咎突然松了口，放开了他。谢必安眼睛睁开一条细缝，模模糊糊地看见范无咎，从卫生间拿出了什么东西，在手中捣鼓着。随即他感到一阵冰凉的触感抚上了后面……

润滑油的清凉，令身子炙热的谢必安恢复了些意识。当他意识到，无咎已经开始用手指开拓他的后穴时，谢必安吓了一跳：“你干什么！？”谢必安从未想过，与自己朝夕相处的弟弟会对自己抱着这种想法。而他也终于慢半拍的理解了，范无咎口中的“对不起他的事”是什么意思。  
“你，你这是侵犯上级…！”谢必安也顾不上这是自己的弟弟，但还是秉着文明用语的原则没有爆粗口。当他有斜眼看见床头柜上的那瓶润滑油，睁大了眼睛加了一句：“还是有预谋的侵犯！……”  
“无咎——！”谢必安大叫着，“你这是趁人之危 ，以后要遭报…唔……”范无咎凑上前来含住哥哥细腻柔软的唇瓣，舌头灵巧的撬开谢必安的牙关，两只舌头缠绵着相互摆弄。谢必安也因身上的干热贪婪的汲取着弟弟口中的水分。  
范无咎手下的动作也未停，第一次做这种事，他也是毫无经验，只是手指在温暖的甬道中抽插着。肉壁吸附在手指上，每次抽出都连带着半透明的粘稠泌液，过多的润滑油淌在谢必安大腿根部，引的他一阵颤抖。还有一些流在了床单上，干涸后留下一圈圈白色的印记。

这一吻倒是让谢必安放软了身子，范无咎抽出手，两手握住谢必安细细的脚腕，架在了自己的肩膀上。宁静的夜晚，屋里只剩下两人的喘息声与砰砰的心跳声。范无咎抬腰将腿间的硬物插进柔软的穴口，纵使谢必安有所心理准备了，但还是叫出了声。他感到无咎的巨物长驱直入，直接顶到了最深处。  
范无咎抬手抚摸上谢必安的小腹，原本平坦的地方已被撑出的一个微起的弧度。然后他开始了九浅一深的顶弄，极速地抽送着。很快，谢必安就呻吟着射出了第一次。乳白色的精液粘稠而滚烫，滴在两人身下的交合处。正当谢必安蜷缩着脚趾，沉浸在高潮的快意之中，范无咎又继续开始了挺弄。谢必安只能挺着腰，尽力容纳着弟弟的巨物。  
范无咎用力向内顶撞着，囊带反复拍打在谢必安的臀部，泛起一片红印子。极速地抽送将分泌的液体撞成了泡沫，蹭在了范无咎粗大的阴茎上。过快的冲击令谢必安嘴边洋溢出爱意的呻吟，并不由自主的绞紧了穴道。突如其来的收缩让范无咎差点缴械投降，他俯下身去，在哥哥的耳边轻声道：“放松点，哥哥～”  
紧接着又是几十下猛烈的操干，磨的谢必安后穴有些发红肿。两人都一触即发，范无咎伸手抓住哥哥的性器，迅速的撸动起来，自己也开始了最后一波动作。最终两人一前一后双双泄出，谢必安在致命快感的前后夹击中，交代在了弟弟的手里，范无咎则是直接把滚烫的液体留在了谢必安一张一翕的后穴中。  
范无咎抽出阴茎，两人都喘了许久才缓过神。筋疲力尽的谢必安倒在范无咎的怀里，沉沉的睡着了……


End file.
